


Christmas Wonders

by UnderscoreMax



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, this is just how my family be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderscoreMax/pseuds/UnderscoreMax
Summary: "Oh, it'll be fine Frank," Matt started, rubbing calming circles into his elbow. "After about thirty minutes everyone there will be deep enough in their cups that they won't even notice that you might look familiar."It was the holidays, which of course, meant Nelson Family Dinners. Complete with too many nieces and nephews, an assortment of meats and cheeses and alcohol and hot chocolate.(Prompt of "Frank decides to quit being the Punisher, he is ready to move on. He finds some peace and probably even something good for himself."
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72
Collections: DDE’s 2021 New Year’s Day Exchange





	Christmas Wonders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rrrNightingale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrrNightingale/gifts).



> !! its here !! also !! thank you to Prod and Izzy for looking at this for me i love yall

Matt came out of his room, his tie still undone, but draped around his neck. He made a little motion toward it, "Can you-?"

Frank nodded, standing from the couch and coming to stand in front of him. He spent a few moments fussing with the knot, giving a little exhale of frustration before he finally got it right. He straightened the knot, giving a little wiggle, and letting his hands spread across Matt's chest.

"Ya look nice, Red." Frank hummed, his hands flattening the lapels on Matt's suit.

Matt looked down, and then back up to Frank's face, "Well, I wouldn't know."

Matt could feel the heatless glare and flat look. He gave a smug little grin, far too pleased with himself. A quiet "I don't know why I even try anymore" made him laugh, tucking his head under Frank's chin, forcing himself into his arms.

"You're awful, y'know that?" 

Matt pouted, "I love you."

Frank grumbled, his chest vibrating next to Matt's cheek, "Love you too, Red, even with the awful jokes."

"Aw," His tone was near patronizing, but there was definitely a warmth in his chest from hearing Frank say it. "Now come on, we're gonna be late."

.

.

"Oh, it'll be fine Frank," Matt started, rubbing calming circles into his elbow. "After about thirty minutes everyone there will be deep enough in their cups that they won't even notice that you might look familiar."

Frank gave him a look, but just rolled his eyes and started walking towards the building. The red brick of the apartment complex was warm and welcoming, but the already audible laughter and banter was a tad worrying, if only for Matt's sensitive hearing. 

It was the holidays, which of course, meant Nelson Family Dinners. Complete with too many nieces and nephews, an assortment of meats and cheeses and alcohol and hot chocolate.

He looked back over to Matt, "So why did you bring me to this?"

"Eye candy."

Frank squinted, "I feel like there might be a problem with you having eye candy."

Matt barked out a laugh, "Oh, I get it, it's just when I do it. I'm not funny, huh?"

"Never said you weren't funny, just said they were bad jokes." A comfortable silence lapsed between them, before Frank gave another questioning look and a "But really, why?"

Matt smiled, "There's no way I'd ever hear the end of it if I didn't bring my wonderful boyfriend."

Frank scoffed, but if Matt focused enough he could feel the heat coming off of his cheeks. It made him grin.

.

.

They found an empty enough area by the corner of the room, a nice spot to breathe in between awkward and stifled small talk. Far from too boisterous middle aged men and women who seemed close to pinching Matt's cheeks.

Foggy and Marci had wandered off to the food table for a small raid of whatever might be there, with a promise of bringing back a plate of snacks for Matt. Karen had been sucked into a conversation with Foggy's aunt, who seemed far too invested in Karen's hair colour.

It was a typical, odd and unusual Nelson Family Dinner.

Matt leaned against Frank, tucked under his arm and drinking hot chocolate. He hummed contentedly, a pleased little smile on his face, and a faint line of chocolate on his upper lip.

It had been so long since Frank had felt that warm, stupid feeling fill his chest with fuzz. It made him feel a little bit emptier, like his heart was trying to move aside to let another person into his chest, so he just pulled Matt's shoulder in a little more, curling over him. He tried to be good and mindful of the other people in the room, but he couldn't help himself from planting a kiss where Matt's neck met his shoulder.

.

.

Matt was right, however. There were a few stumbles and a general lack of sobriety about 45 minutes into the affair, well, not for the Nelsons. Frank was sure they had been pre-gaming Christmas Eve, not that he minded lessening the stares and awkward glances. 

Someone had most definitely spiked the eggnog, but Frank had been nursing a hot chocolate for most of the party, and wasn't overly worried about driving home yet.

A loud shout resounded through the building "It's time for gifts!"

He had noticed a few of the kids going around saying the same thing, but apparently it wasn't really fast enough for Grandma Nelson.

The family shuffled around, kids all sat on the ground, adults and teens squished together on the couches. One kid was sitting on the back of the couch, clearly hoping they'd go unnoticed and unscolded for it.

Frank watched the bags and boxes shuffle around, happy little smiles and shouts popping up around the room. 

It was nice.

.

.

Matt has started to doze off in the car, swaying between sleeping and wakefulness. Frank smiled softly at him when he parked the car, shuffling around to the other side to pick him up.

Matt had been out as Daredevil for the past few nights, the exhaustion rolling off him in waves. It wasn't surprising when Matt started crashing at the party, not long after the gift exchange and dessert. 

Frank carried him bridal-style up to his -their- apartment. It was strange, how peaceful Frank had become. His reason for being the Punisher was the rage and infected bitterness that had filled up his chest after Maria and the kids. The wound that felt gaping, totally inescapable, it had been festering and left him with too much anger.

He didn't feel that anger.

Sure, it wasn't wholely gone, but the hole left in his chest wasn't quite so red, not as sore, the gashes scarring over now. 

Matt shifted in his hold, pushing his forehead into Frank's bicep, mumbling something incoherently.

Frank paused on the steps, taking a moment to just watch him as Red drifted back asleep.

.

.

The locked door stood in front of Frank, a challenge. He glared at it, still holding Matt, who seemed to be half awake now. 

Maybe if he stared hard enough it'd just magically open. If the norse gods can just show up in New York, Frank Castle can start magically opening doors.

No such luck.

Damn.

He carefully shifted Matt around so his feet touched the ground, and his back was leaning against the wall, and set to unlocking the door. He heard the click of the lock, and a small whine from beside him.

Matt was pouting, honest to god, pouting. 

Frank laughed at the little grabby motion he made with his hands, but picked him up regardless. It seemed like a poor decision to let him walk when he was this tired.

.

.

Frank woke up to Matt laying across him, his hair poking up in tufts, tickling Frank's nose. The sun was coming up, lighting the room, shining on the dust that floated in the air. The sun would disappear soon behind the clouds that were dropping snow. He breathed in deep, pulling the blanket up a little more when a small chill ran down Matt's body.

They laid there for a few minutes, enjoying the warmth of the bed, of each other.

Matt shifted, tilting his head so he looked up towards Frank's face.

"I can hear you thinking," he started, voice rough from sleep, "What's happenin' up there?"

Frank smiled, "Just thinkin' 'bout how lucky I am."

"Mhm, that all?"

Frank paused. It wasn't, but was he sure he could really leave it behind? But, then again, he didn't feel like he really had to do it anymore. Maybe.

"I've been thinkin' bout leavin' the Punisher. Hanging it up."

He didn't need super human hearing to tell that Matt's breath caught in his throat, a stutter in his heart, his brows pinching in concern.

"Are you sure?"

Matt's hand came up, brushing through his beard, cradling his cheek. He looked a little worried, but more like he wanted to be supportive, rather than actually afraid of Frank leaving the Punisher behind.

"Yeah," Frank met Matt's hand, "Not as angry at everything these days, I've gotten vengance, and I got you." 

Matt smiled at him, dropping a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah, yeah, you've got me.


End file.
